The instant invention relates to a process and apparatus for monitoring at least one motor vehicle brake for the detection of overload and a device to carry out the process.
A process of this type is known from DE 30 18 188 A1. This process is suitable for monitoring motor vehicle brakes of all types, i.e., it is suitable for monitoring a motor vehicle brake of a generic type. This known process considers a point on a braking torque/energy call-up signal characteristic diagram the position of said point being determined by an energy call-up signal in the form of an actual pedal force and the actual resulting braking torque during a braking action. The process recognizes overload when the point under consideration deviates downward from a range of "good brake condition" for a given energy call-up signal.
In order for it to be carried out, this known process requires the utilization of a braking torque sensor at each monitored motor vehicle brake and thereby involves considerable expense.
It is an object of the instant invention to propose a different process for detecting brake overload in a motor vehicle brake which involves much less expense.